Birthday Fun
by FFLoverLaura
Summary: It's Bella's birthday and with being a single mom, she'd rather stay at home with her son. But best friends Alice and Rose force her to go out for a night full of fun... And it may just turn out to be her best birthday ever.


**So, this is a story I had written while I was camping with my mom and my sisters this past summer, so keep in mind I definitely was under the influence ;) Thank you to JA Mash and TrsOne for pre-reading and to TexasBella for beta'ing this bad boy. I love you all so much and thank you for supporting me through everything. It means the world to me. **

**You can find the banner for this, made by JA Mash, on my profile. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After graduating high school, my life pretty much took a turn for the worse.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?

Okay, so…

During high school, I was pretty popular I guess. I was friends with everyone, from the preps to the stoners, the jocks to the band geeks. It didn't matter to me who you were or what you did, as long as you treated me right, then I would show you the same respect in return.

I would usually keep to myself, losing myself in a good book most of the time or studying. I was happy inside my little bubble. Alice and Rose sure bulldozed through that idea though. God love 'em, because they were the only two people in my life, besides my dad, who seemed to really understand and accept me for my quirkiness, flaws and all.

They were my best friends.

And they still are.

I was an only child to some pretty great parents. Sure, they weren't married and I had to travel back and forth during the summer, but, I wouldn't change anything about my childhood. I'm surprised Charlie and Renee got along long enough to conceive me in the first place.

Anywho, let's see, where was I?

Oh, I have wavy dark brown hair that reaches almost all the way down my back and I have brown eyes, which my dad would always tell me meant I was full of shit.

But I digress.

I always felt that I was more on the normal, plain side of the beauty sphere. I never considered myself to be even close to being drop dead gorgeous, but that was okay too. It never really mattered to me. Then again, that's where Rose and Alice come in.

I lost my virginity to this douche bag named Mike at a house party during senior year. Damn, if I would have known that the sex was going to suck that bad, I would've never even considered sleeping with him to begin with.

Ugh, I shudder every time I think about it.

Yeah, Alice and Rose still give me shit about it…but I'm not even going there.

My all time goal had always been that once I graduated high school, I would go to college, get my degree then move to the big city and have a great career.

Of course, after that, I would find my dream man and get married and have kids and live happily ever after.

That happens right?

Yeah right.

Not for me it doesn't.

Still with me?

Okay…so, now, here I am on the morning of my twenty-eighth birthday, sipping on a delicious cup of coffee and sorting through my email on my computer. I arrived at the office early this morning, knowing I would have to get this transcript edited by the end of the day.

Working at New Beginnings Publishing Company has been….just a dream come true really. I started out on the lowest part of the totem pole and eventually worked my way up the ranks.

You are now looking at one of the four major editors here at New Beginnings. I really, really love my job. I do what I love which is reading and editing, and couldn't ask for more at this point.

Suddenly, the phone rings. I quickly save the email I had been writing and reach across the mess on my desk.

"Hello, New Beginnings, this is Isabella Swan," I answer while trying to stack the over flowing pile of papers that are about to tumble over and onto the floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" Alice screeches into the phone. I swear the girl needs her own sound barrier.

"Thanks Alice, but was that really necessary? Geez…" I question, still holding the phone away from my ear and cringing.

"Bella, it is your birthday! Of course it was necessary," she huffs.

"Okay, it's my birthday. No biggie. Anywho, what's up?" I ask, trying to divert her attention away from the inevitable because I just know what is coming next and I swear…..

"I'm just calling to let you know that we are soooo going out tonight. And there will be no argument, Bella! I mean it. You need a night out!" I huff loudly.

Why does everyone think I need to go out so much? I am perfectly content with going to work and going back home to Trenton. Who needs to go out to the bar all the time?

Oh shit, Alice is still rambling.

"…new bar downtown and Rose said it is just amazing. So we'll see you at your place at seven, okay?"

"Huh?" I ask dumbly. Leaning back in my seat, I look over at the frame on my desk and smile.

"BELLA!" I jump and gasp while Alice just laughs at me. "That's what you get! Anyways, as I was saying before you zoned out on me. Trenton even said you have to go out tonight. Charlie is watching him; they're having a manly night or something. So, Rose and I will be at your place at seven to get ready and then we'll be heading out to the bar."

"Alice, I'm getting too old to go out to the bars. Trenton is six years old, who the hell wants a single mom that's almost thirty? No one wants to see an old, boring, washed up mom at a bar." Damn it, I really didn't want to go. I wanted to go home; watch movies while cuddled up with my little guy and maybe even eat some massive amounts of chocolate and popcorn.

"Bella, please? Everything is already set, so you have no excuses what so ever. Plus, Trenton said he really wanted to hang with his pops," Alice laughs.

I sigh, "Fine. I know there isn't any way that I can get out of this so, whatever. I will see you and Rose at seven at my place."

Alice's squeal practically pops my ear drum, I curse softly.

"Yay! I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun!" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Bella!" I freeze and look around me.

Damn pixie sees everything!

"Okay, okay. I will see you at seven. Love you," I say hurriedly, eager to get off the phone with her already.

"Cheer up Bella! I have a good feeling about tonight! Love you, bye!" I shake my head as I hang up the phone.

It never fails; Alice always has feelings about something. Just like she had a feeling when I started dating Trenton's dad, she just knew something was going to happen and she ended up being right.

Looking back over to the picture frame on my desk, I reach over and pick it up. It's a picture of Trenton and I just a few months back on his birthday.

I sigh; he's the best thing that has ever happened to me, even considering what I had to go through with his dad, Jake.

Or should I say what I didn't go through…

In college, I had a pretty steady relationship with Jake. He was a great guy and we got along really well. Had similar taste in music, movies, just about everything. We just clicked.

Jake and I had been dating for about a year when I found out I was pregnant. Neither one of us were ready for a child, but there was no way I was going to end the pregnancy.

Jake had very different views about having children and demanded that I get an abortion. He knew how I felt, so, I gave him an out. I told him we didn't need him in our lives and if he really felt that way about everything, then he never really loved me at all.

Then I told him to go fuck himself.

He obviously took the out.

After nine long, agonizing months, Trenton Charles Swan was born. He weighed in at nine pounds and was twenty-two inches long. He was a blessing in disguise and I fell in love with him the moment I laid eyes on him. Born on July thirteenth, Trenton became the best thing that ever happened to me.

My previous dreams of the perfect family and the perfect life, melted away while creating new dreams and aspirations for us. I never felt like I really had a place in this world until he came along.

We lived in a little one bedroom apartment for a long time while I went to school full time and worked part time tutoring English students at the college. It was hard and there were times that I didn't think I was going to get through it all. But, during those times, I just had to look at Trenton and I would find the strength to push through. My dad, Alice and Rose have been there with me through it all and I will never be able to thank them properly for everything they have done for the both of us.

Looking at the clock, I see it's finally five o'clock, so I log out of the computer, close everything down and head out.

_xoxo_

"We're here!" Rose yells as she opens the door. Why did I give them keys to my place again?

"Hey," I yawn, stretching my arms up over my head.

"You look like shit." Alice states disapprovingly with a grimace on her face.

"Gee, thanks dwarf," I say and then proceed to stick my tongue out at her.

"What she meant to say…" Rose starts and looks at Alice, giving her the stink eye and then smiles at me. "Is that your ass needs to get in the shower."

I roll my eyes and huff.

Then, I notice the bags in their hands and my eyes widen.

Rose and Alice look at each other, smile and then make a mad dash for me as they tackle me to the couch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" they both scream as loud as they can while tickling the shit out of me.

"UNCLE!" I yell, squirming, trying to get them the fuck off of me.

They stop and we look at each other, trying to hold it in but it's useless. We crack up laughing and hang onto each other for dear life.

Trying to catch our breath, we all sit up and Rose drops the bags onto my lap.

I look to her and raise my eyebrow.

"Presents," she says as she shrugs and smiles.

"You guys…" I whine.

"Oh whatever Bells. Deal with it. Now, open!" Alice laughs as she leaves one bag in my lap and puts the others on the coffee table.

I take the annoying, but very decorative tissue paper out of the bag and reach inside. I pull out the prettiest white eyelet summer dress that has hot pink along the top as well as the bottom, with the hot pink showing through the holes. It's beautiful. I stand up and hold it out in front of me; it has spaghetti straps, reaches about mid thigh and has a plunging neckline.

"It's great guys! Thank you so much!" I squeal.

What?

I'm a girl, I love clothes.

"There's more, silly!" Rose laughs.

Looking back in the bag, I notice a set of earrings with a matching necklace. Everything is silver with pink rhinestones that match the dress perfectly.

I feel the stinging in my eyes and bite down on my lip to reign my emotions in. I feel arms wrap around me from each side and let out a laugh-sob mixture.

"You guys are the best, I love you both so much," I whisper.

They know how much everything means to me.

One day, I will repay them.

"Ok, enough of that. Next present!" Alice squeals and claps her hands.

I roll my eyes.

God love her.

Inside the next bag is the one of the sexiest bra and panty sets that I have ever seen. It's made of sheer material and is black in color.

Power panties…

Nice.

"Ok, now go take a shower and shave everything." I give her a pointed look. "Trust me Bella, remember I said I have a feeling about tonight!" Alice giggles.

I shake my head and make my way towards the bathroom. The hot water does wonders to relax my body as I go about the task of shaving _everything_, as Alice instructed.

Stepping out of the shower, I towel dry my hair and work some mousse into it so that it will fall in waves down my back. I apply some mascara and eye shadow to give my eyes a smoky, sexy look and I opt out on the blush 'cause I don't really need it.

Putting my new dress on, I look in the mirror and can't help but smile. I actually look pretty good and I'm now bound and determined to have fun tonight.

I deserve it.

As I enter the kitchen, Alice turns to me and her jaw drops.

"Holy fuck, Bella."

"Damn."

That one was Rose.

"Whatever you guys," I shake my head and smile, already blushing. I have to admit, I do look good. The dress hugs all of my curves just right and I actually look like I have boobs now.

"No, seriously. Bella, you look hot," Rose says while looking me up and down with a straight face.

I snicker at her and open up the freezer.

I jump when I feel someone smack my ass and turn around.

"Rose!" I laugh.

"What? If I was a guy, I would totally be all over that right now."

Shaking my head, I reach into the freezer and pull out the Captain Morgan Tattoo.

"Shots?" I ask while shaking the bottle at them.

"Yes!" they both cheer while nodding their heads at me.

I pour us the double shots and grab some Dr. Pepper for a chaser.

"To Bella, may tonight be the best birthday, ever!" Alice toasts and Rose nods.

We clink the shot glasses together and smile before we down the yumminess.

After a couple of more shots for each of us, we grab our purses and head out.

This is going to be an amazing night, I can just feel it.

_xoxo_

We end up downtown at the new bar, Twilight.

And let me tell you, this place is freaking amazing. I wouldn't have known it was a bar if it weren't for the neon lights and the DJ booth in the corner. There are large windows along the front and the bar sits along the side with beautiful glass art surrounding it. It looks more high class then I would have thought from the exterior.

The bar has shelf upon shelf of just about every liquor imaginable.

There are several booths and high top tables that surround a nice sized dance floor with flashing lights and a state of the art sound system that pumps bass that you can feel deep in your bones.

The three of us head straight for the bar where Alice orders for us, saying she wants three long island iced teas to start. I narrow my eyes at her as she hands me my drink. She pushes it into my hand and says, "It's your birthday, so shut it."

She knows I hate long island ice teas; all you can taste is the freaking alcohol.

We manage to find a high top and seat ourselves at it quickly before it's snatched up by someone else. This place is slamming with people and I don't want to be forced to stand in these heels all night long.

Shuddering as I take a sip of my drink, I let my eyes travel around, people watching. I'm watching a couple dancing, when I feel someone staring at me. I tense and then nonchalantly look around, to try and catch whoever it is.

Scanning the crowd, my eyes connect with the watcher. My eyes widen as I take him in.

Holy shit.

He is fucking gorgeous.

Watcher guy has wild, reddish brown hair with just the right amount of scruff along his jaw and these flawless, chiseled features that make me want to lick him.

Damn.

Is it getting hot in here?

As I drink in his hotness, I notice him smirk.

My eyes dart back up to his and he has an eyebrow raised in challenge, slyly calling me out on my eye-fucking. His panty dropping, lopsided grin causes me to smirk in return.

Feeling my cheeks heat up, I look down at my drink, breaking eye contact.

I take another sip of my drink, sucking half of it down to try and calm my racing heart.

I can't believe I just did that.

I shake my head and when I look up at the girls, they are both staring at me slack jawed and wide eyed. Their eyes are darting between me and my obvious eye fucking partner.

"What?" I ask, playing with my necklace that lies against my chest.

"Don't you 'what' us, you whore! What the hell was that? You were totally eye fucking that guy!" Alice squeals, really loudly mind you.

"There was no eye fucking involved, Alice. Yeah, he is fucking hot, that's a given, but come on, there is no way I would have a chance with that," I huff and proceed to gulp the rest of my drink.

"I beg to differ," a rich voice says as I feel his breath dance across my shoulder.

I tense and cough, thankful that I had already swallowed.

I turn to look over my shoulder at him and I'm surprised at how close he is.

His eyes are the most beautiful shade of green, almost like grass on a summer day.

Hypnotizing.

He's smirking at me, his eyebrows raised as he reaches for my hand. I have no control over anything at the moment, let alone my actions as I place my hand in his.

He brings my hand to his mouth and kisses it.

Instant swoon.

"Hello beautiful, you got a name?" he asks, his voice sending shivers down to my core.

"Her name is Bella," Rose speaks up and I shoot her a glare.

I can speak for myself, thank you very much.

"Hmmmm, Bella. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he murmurs, still looking me in the eye. "My name's Edward. Can I get you a drink?" He asks as he nods to my now empty glass.

All I can do is nod my head in reply.

Ok, so I thought I could speak.

He smirks and leans in to whisper in my ear, "I'll be right back."

I watch him as he walks away, a definite confidence to his step as he reaches the bar.

"Holy shit Bella!" Alice gasps.

I shake my head from the thoughts invading my mind and turn to them.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? No guy has shown interest in me in years you guys! Holy fuck! He is hot though, right?"

Alice and Rose both laugh and tell me to just go with it.

They tell me to just be myself, to let what may happen, happen.

I can do that, right?

"I figured you could use something without so much alcohol in it," I turn and see Edward standing there next to me with a smile on his face.

I smile and thank him and take a sip of the drink he got for me.

Mmmmmmm vanilla vodka and diet coke.

My favorite.

"Thank you," I say quietly, my blush spreading over my cheeks.

His hand comes up and brushes his fingers across my heated cheek.

I instantly lean into him.

What is my problem, I just met the guy five minutes ago!

I open my eyes and meet his intense gaze.

"Dance with me?" he asks and I tense.

Shit.

I haven't danced in years.

What if I step on his feet or something equally as dumb?

"I don't know. I don't really dance…" I explain, shaking my head and biting my lip.

"I'm a great teacher," he smiles and takes my hand, pulling me out of my seat against my protests.

Leading me out onto the dance floor, I look back over my shoulder towards Alice and Rose. They are both smiling, eyes wide in anticipation, and giving me a thumbs up.

I smile and shake my head.

Just then a new song begins to play; Edward turns towards me and places his hands on my hips. I instantly melt into him and begin to move my body with his, placing my hands on his shoulders.

I giggle as I hear the beginning lyrics of the song.

_It's your birthday, so I know you want to ride out  
>Even if we only go to my house<br>Sit mo' easy as we sit up on my couch  
>Feels good, but I know you want to cry out<em>

"What's so funny, beautiful?" Edward asks, looking down at me.

I shake my head and smile, "Today's my birthday."

His eyebrows shoot up and he smirks at me, "Oh yeah? Seems appropriate then, huh?"

He pulls my body closer to his and begins to grind against me, moving sensually, his hands leaving a burning trail over my skin.

Yes, I can feel it through my dress.

It's that good.

_You say you want passion, I think you found it  
>Get ready for action, don't be astounded<br>We switchin' positions, you feel surrounded  
>Tell me, tell me where you want your gift, girl?<em>

The smell of him is intoxicating and I whimper as he glides his nose down my throat, humming along the way.

My hands are clutching him to me, holding onto him for dear life.

Shit, is an orgasm possible from just dancing?

_Girl you know I, girl you know I  
>I been fiendin', wake up in the late night<br>Been dreamin' about your lovin', girl_

_Girl you know I, girl you know I_  
><em>Don't need candles and cake<em>  
><em>Just need your body to make you<em>

I feel him exhale as he asks, "What are you doing to me?"

His hands are persistent, ghosting over my ass, along my back and shoulders.

Our hips are in rhythm with each other, grinding and pushing each other in a sinfully perfect way.

_Birthday sex, birthday sex  
>It's the best day of the year, girl<br>Birthday sex, birthday sex  
>It feels like, feels like, she's mine, she's mine<em>

_See you sexy in them jeans got me on 10_  
><em>1, 2, 3, think I got you pinned, uh huh<em>  
><em>Don't tap out, fight until the end, uh huh<em>  
><em>Ring that bell, and we gonna start over again<em>

"I've never seen you here before," he says and then quickly adds, "and believe me I would have noticed you."

I close my eyes and just lose myself in the music.

My knees almost give out when I feel him place an open mouth kiss along my shoulder, near my collarbone.

"I don't usually go out," I breathe out. "But, my friends, they made me come."

"I'm glad they did," he says into my ear.

I tremble as his hands rake through my hair, humming as he leans his forehead down onto my own.

I take a shaky breath and hold onto him a little tighter.

_We ridin' with passion 'cause it's your birthday  
>Been at it for hours, I know you thirsty<br>You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey's  
>Just, just tell me how you want your gift girl<em>

_Girl you know I, girl you know I_  
><em>I been fiendin', wake up in the late night<em>  
><em>Been dreamin' about your lovin', girl<em>

Our bodies are sensually moving against one another, the music making me feel as if I'm in a dream.

I can feel his breath dance across my face.

This is unreal.

This passion and the all-consuming lust that I feel for him.

I just met him moments ago.

_Jesus_, I am a whore.

"What do you want for your birthday, Bella?" he asks.

_Girl you know I, girl you know I  
>Don't need candles and cake<br>Just need your body to make you_

_Birthday sex, birthday sex_  
><em>It's the best day of the year, girl<em>  
><em>Birthday sex, birthday sex<em>  
><em>It feels like, feels like, she's mine, she's mine<em>

He reaches up with his right hand and tilts my head up so that my eyes meet his.

His eyes are darker now, pupils dilated and hungry.

"Kiss me," I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear me over the music.

A warm rush runs through my body the moment his lips meet mine.

I hear his intake of breath and I know he feels it, too.

My hands find their way around his upper neck, playing with the hair there and running my fingers through it.

_First, I'm gonna take a dive into the water  
>Deep until I know I pleased that body, body<br>Or girl without a broom, I might just sweep you off your feet  
>And make you wanna tell somebody, 'body how I do<em>

_Or maybe we can float on top my water bed_  
><em>You close your eyes as I improv<em>  
><em>Or maybe we can float on top my water bed<em>  
><em>You close your eyes as I improvise 'tween your legs<em>

The kiss heats up fast, his tongue gliding across my lower lip and I open my mouth willingly.

His hands tighten around me once again as our tongues meet and slide along each other.

I moan.

_We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables  
>Girl, you know I'm more than able to please<br>Yeah, you say you wanted flowers on the bed  
>But you got me, and now it's on again<em>

_Girl you know I, girl you know I_  
><em>I been fiendin', wake up in the late night<em>  
><em>Been dreamin' about your lovin', girl<em>

"Fuck, Bella," he breathes out as we come up for air.

I'm a panting, dripping, wet mess.

"I know," I murmur, kissing him again because I just can't fucking help myself.

He has the most amazing lips, so soft and plump and just...ungh.

_Girl you know I, girl you know I  
>Don't need candles and cake<br>Just need your body to make you_

_Birthday sex, birthday sex_  
><em>It's the best day of the year, girl<em>  
><em>Birthday sex, birthday sex<em>  
><em>It feels like, feels like, she's mine, she's mine<em>

As the song ends, so does our kiss.

He pulls back a little and looks at me with a smile on his face and says, "Wanna get another drink?"

I nod my head in agreement, my mind not capable of getting my lips to form words at the moment.

We make our way back over to the table where Rose and Alice are still sitting, their eyes dancing with excitement.

Edward leans down and kisses my cheek, then whispers in my ear, "I'll be right back, please don't go anywhere."

I look to him with confusion and reply honestly, "I'm not going anywhere."

He just smiles and heads towards the bar to get more drinks.

I turn back to Alice and Rose and see them practically bouncing in their seats.

"Bella! That was fucking hot!" Rose exclaims as Alice nods her head.

I shrug my shoulders and blush, "I'm not sure what got into me, I've never felt this strongly before. It just feels right, ya know? And goddamn, I swear I almost came on the dance floor!"

We giggle and chit-chat as we wait for Edward to return.

I feel him before I see him, the warmth spreading throughout my body, causing me to shiver.

"Here you go," he leans across me and places Alice and Roses' drinks in front of them.

Then I notice he has a tray full of shots and array of different colorful drinks.

"What's all this?" I ask with a smile on my face.

I can't help it.

He's so pretty.

Sue me.

"Well, since it's your birthday, we definitely need to do a shot together. What do you say?"

I smirk and thank him.

Soon the shots are spread around the table and Edward turns to me, leaning down and speaking into my ear, "Hey, is it okay if I bring my friends over here?"

"Of course, the more the merrier," I smile.

He reaches his hand up and brushes his fingers across my cheek and down my neck.

I tremble and I know he can tell his effect on me, because he just smirks and says he'll be right back.

Edward returns moments later with his friends, who introduce themselves as Emmett and Jasper.

After a few shots and getting to know each other a little, I realize we are all paired up.

Emmett is trying to woo Rose, while Alice and Jasper are in their own little bubble.

"I propose a toast," Edward says, getting everyone's attention as he raises his shot of Patron.

"To friends, new and old. And to Bella, Happy Birthday, beautiful."

I blush as he winks at me over his shot glass.

Our glasses clink together and then we down the tequila.

_xoxo_

After a few more shots and drinks all around, I notice it's getting pretty late and I also realize that I really have to pee.

I excuse myself and make my way towards the bathroom.

Once inside, I do my business and wash my hands, then look at myself in the mirror and smile. This has been such a great night so far, I can't think of anything else that could top it.

I'm so glad Alice and Rose forced me into coming out tonight.

As I'm walking out of the bathroom, I feel someone grab my arm and then push me up against the wall.

I gasp and then moan when I realize who it is doing the pushing.

"Do you even realize how fucking sexy you are?" Edward breathes out as he stares down at me.

My blush works its way over my face and down my chest.

He leans down, capturing my mouth with his in a sinfully delicious kiss.

This should be illegal.

But it's so fucking good.

I moan at the taste of him, trying to get closer to him. He realizes what I'm trying to do and slides his hands down my back, cupping to my ass.

Grabbing me forcefully, he lifts me up and simultaneously shoves me up against the wall.

"Fuck," I whimper as I feel his hard cock right where I need him.

Holy shit, this guy is definitely packing something huge.

Which makes me want him even more, if that were even possible.

Damn, it's been so long and I need him.

_So_ fucking badly.

"You wanna get out of here?" he breathes out as he grinds against me again, causing me to whimper in need.

"Please," I groan, not caring where or what we do, as long as I get to feel him against me some more.

Edward lowers me to the ground and gives me a few chaste kisses before grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him.

Once we reach the table where our are friends are at, I grab my purse and hug the girls goodbye.

"Go get 'em tiger," Rose whispers as she hugs me close. "Happy Birthday. You deserve this. Just remember that."

I thank her and Alice with a small smile as Edward grabs my hand again, rushing me towards the exit.

"In a hurry?" I giggle, trying to keep up with him.

He stops abruptly as we make it outside the door, causing me to crash into him.

Pulling me to him by my shoulders, he growls, "I need to see all of that glorious body…naked…as soon as fucking possible, so come on. Try and keep up."

The look in his eyes tells me he isn't playing around, so I nod my head and silently follow.

Once we reach his car, he opens my door for me, but not before kissing the life out of me once more.

Hurrying around to his side, he jumps in and starts the car quickly, zooming out into traffic.

_xoxo_

The trip to his place doesn't take long and I'm thankful for that.

I don't think I can take it much longer without feeling his body against mine again.

We quickly make it up to his apartment.

As soon as the door closes, I find myself up against the wall beside it.

"I want you, so fucking badly," Edward moans out, his hands bruising my skin as he shows me just how much he wants me.

I moan and give my body over to him.

Like I ever really had a choice in the matter.

"Please, take me," I whimper.

My body is on fire, tingling and anticipating what's to come.

Or rather _who_ is about to cum.

He picks me up again and moves me towards what I assume to be his room.

Still kissing me along the way, I tighten my legs around him and grind down onto his hard cock.

Fuck, he feels so_ good_.

We fall onto the bed, grabbing at each other, trying to get our clothes off as fast as possible.

I pull the dress up over my head and hear him whimper.

Looking towards him, I notice him staring at me with a lustful look in his eyes.

And I can't help but feel smug that I got this fuck hot sex god to whimper.

Me!

Makes me a giddy bitch, let me tell ya.

"Too many clothes," I mumble, reaching for his belt.

I make quick work of his belt, sliding his pants off of him.

Next are his boxers and….

_Fuck me._

I whimper at the sight of his colossal cock and rub my thighs together in anticipation.

Fuck, I can't wait to have that monster inside of me.

Edward is licking and kissing my neck and shoulders, kneeling on the bed as he hovers above me.

My hands are in his hair, pulling him on top of me.

His hands leave a scorching hot trail along my skin as they glide down my arms and behind my back, unclasping my bra and pulling the straps down my shoulders as he kisses the exposed skin .

I lift my arms up so he can remove my bra and arch my back as he takes my left nipple into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it before scrapping his teeth over it, causing me to whimper, wanting more.

I'll always want more.

"Fuck," I pant, holding his head to my breast as he lavishes me with his talented tongue.

He kisses and sucks his way down my body, circling his tongue around my belly button and then to the top of my panties.

I look down at him, propping myself up on my elbows.

Biting down on my lip, he takes the sides of my panties into his hands and pulls them down my legs.

I moan at the feeling of his hands moving up and down my legs.

I swear this man will be the death of me.

My breathing is hard and labored as he settles between my legs once more, only now he is up close and personal with the part of me that is literally aching for him.

"So wet," he murmurs as he moves his fingers back and forth along my slick folds.

"Mmmmm….perfect," he says, and then lowers his mouth onto my dripping wet pussy and laps at my juices flowing from within me.

"Oh god," I moan, grabbing and pulling his hair while trying to resist the urge to grind my pussy against his face.

His hands move underneath my ass, grabbing me forcefully, pulling my lower body up while pushing his face down and he growls into my pussy.

My body is shaking and quivering as I try so hard not to thrash around.

His tongue slides along every fold and crevice inside of me, his scruff along his jaw leaving a pleasurable burn against my inner thighs.

I can feel my orgasm approaching, fast.

"Fuck, so good. More, please!" I cry out.

Edward growls into my pussy again and then takes my clit in his mouth and sucks hard.

I buck my hips up towards his mouth, wanting more.

Needing more.

He doesn't disappoint.

His fingers join his mouth, pushing inside of me as he bites down on my clit while flicking it with his tongue.

"Holy shit! YES!" I scream, my orgasm taking over.

My body convulses in sheer pleasure and ecstasy.

Edward laps at everything I give as I cum, drinking it down as wave after wave of euphoria washes over me.

I'm shaking, panting and mewling as he kisses my pussy lips one more time. He drops soft, open mouth kisses on my stomach, breasts and collarbones as he makes his way back up my body.

"God damn, I can't get enough of you," he moans out just before he kisses me again.

I groan at the taste of myself on his lips and then suck his tongue into my mouth.

My legs wrap around his hips as he lowers himself onto me.

"Please, I need you inside of me already," I beg, brushing my pussy against his cock and he hisses in response.

"Hang on baby, I need to get a condom," he murmurs and begins to move off of me.

I clutch to him tighter, keeping him against me.

"I'm on the pill, I'm clean, please, I need to feel you," I explain, begging him to agree.

I want to feel him without any barriers.

He looks at me, as if wagering if I'm lying or not.

I nod and then pull him down to kiss him again.

"Me too. Fuck, I can't wait to feel you wrapped around me with no barrier."

"Ungh…" is my brilliant response as he rubs against me again, lubing his cock up with the juices still flowing out of me.

This man has created a monster within me.

"You want my cock inside that tight pussy, huh?"

"Fuck yes," I whimper.

Fucking love the dirty talk.

Just sayin'.

I shove my tongue into his mouth as he pushes inside of me.

I let out a silent scream as Edward licks my lips and tangles his hands in my hair, his arms under my shoulders.

"Oh God!" I cry.

"Holy shit, you're so fucking tight and wet, damn baby," he groans, starting a deliciously slow pace.

My arms are around him, fingernails scratching down his back as he thrusts into me…

In and out.

In and out.

I can't help the sounds escaping me.

I probably sound like a porn star, but he feels so fucking good that I can't help myself.

"More," I demand, thrusting my hips up to meet his.

His forehead is against mine, his breath warm against my face as he starts pounding into me harder.

"Oh god!" I scream, arching my back, giving myself over to him completely.

"So fucking good, goddamn it Bella!"

"Don't stop!"

"Never, Jesus fucking Christ!" his thrusts become relentless, pounding into me so fast I can barely breathe.

"You have to cum baby, I can't hold on much longer," he pleads.

I whimper and relish in the all consuming, unparalleled, white hot pleasure creeping up my spine.

My nails dig into the skin of his back and I could care less if I leave marks.

Lapping at my breasts, Edward's thrusts become erratic and I know he's about to cum.

Reaching down between us, I start to rub tight circles around my clit.

It's hard and throbbing as my fingers glide easily over it.

Edward groans when he notices what I'm doing.

"So hot…so fucking sexy," he says before he bites down on my nipple, hard.

My orgasm shoots through my body, causing my face to scrunch up.

That fine line between pleasure and pain ripping through me.

I scream as my orgasm rushes through me, goose bumps erupting all over my body.

I feel like I'm floating, I don't know which side is up or down, left or right.

I'm lost in the pleasure.

Edward's thrusts become even more erratic, pounding into me furiously as he feels me orgasm.

"Cum inside of me, please," I moan into his ear and that's all it takes for him to find his own release.

I feel him tense and then his cock starts twitching inside of me, his cum shooting into me in long, hot spurts.

My pussy flutters around him again.

Panting, Edward collapses on top of me and I just grasp him to me, clutching onto him for dear life as my heart pounds in my chest.

His head rests against my left breast, his breathing labored.

"Holy shit," I pant as I run my fingers through his hair.

"Happy Birthday," he murmurs and I laugh quietly, trying not to jar him around too much.

I like this.

Fuck, feeling his weight on top of me is beyond anything I could describe.

And after sex like _that_…

I don't know how I'm going to be able to walk away.

It's consuming me.

Edward raises his head and looks at me, smiling.

I blush and bite down on my lip, wondering why he's staring at me.

He leans down and kisses me again and I can't help but kiss him back.

He ends it before it can go too far and I whimper at the loss.

Giving me another chaste kiss, he eases himself out of me and lies down alongside me, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Stay with me?" he asks shyly as I turn towards him.

"Yeah?" I ask, wondering if he is serious or not.

"Yeah, I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to. I just figured it's late…." he explains, rambling and I can't help but giggle at him.

He shoots me a glare and then smiles, cupping my face and kisses me languidly.

The rest of the night, or morning I suppose, is spent in bed, getting to know each other.

Families, friends, careers, stories of our childhood are shared.

I tell Edward about Trenton and he smiles, drinking up everything I tell him.

I don't think I've ever spent so much time just talking and getting to know someone, especially since we just met hours earlier.

Falling asleep in his arms, I can't help but smile and think to myself that I'm so fucking thankful Alice and Rose made me go out with them tonight.

Best Birthday…ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know please! Cause you know, reviews are like lemons, just can't get enough of 'em!<strong>

**Come join my madness in my group on facebook… http : / www . facebook . com / groups / 139283239484206/ - just remove the spaces! :-)**

**Check out my other stories as well! xoxo**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
><strong>


End file.
